


This Guy's In Love With You Pare (Bading na Bading Sa'yo)

by elsajewel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: It's 2018! May straight pa ba?





	This Guy's In Love With You Pare (Bading na Bading Sa'yo)

**Author's Note:**

> Sana ma-enjoy mo kasi drabble lang 'to HAHAHA

"JD, maniwala ka. Bakla ka talaga. Promise. Bakit pa ba ayaw mong tanggapin na lang? Hindi naman na iba sa pamilya natin 'yang mga kagaya ko."

"Alam mo ewan ko sa'yo, Baek. Hindi ako bading. Saka nga may crush akong babae. Ganda kaya ni Nayeon."

"Bahala ka, Jongdae Kim. Deny ka pa nang deny. Nakakaputa na minsan."

Ito nanaman ang pinag-uusapan ng mag-pinsan na sila Jongdae Kim at Baekhyun Byun. Tuloy pa rin si Baekhyun sa pagconvince sa pinsan niya na bakla talaga ito. Kaso denial ata si Kuya Jongdae niyo. Straight daw siya. Kahit ruler, matatalo raw niya. Nagkakagusto siya sa mga babae pero never nagka-girlfriend. 'Studies first!' daw kasi ang motto niya pero kahit anong explain ang gawin niya, hindi ito papatusin ni Baekhyun as a VALID EXCUSE. Laging sinasabi ni Baek na 'hindi mo pa kasi nahahanap ang perfect GUY or MAN of your dreams.'

🐱🐶

Lunch time na. First day of classes pala kayang punong puno ang canteen. 3rd year college na si Jongdae at Baekhyun. 4th year college naman ang kapatid ni Jongdae na si Junmyeon. Sila sila muna ang magkakasama for lunch. Wala na ring energy si Jongdae para hanapin ang mga 'bro' niya.

🐱🐶

"Dae, oo nga pala... Nakalimutan kong sabihin na sa weekend gagawa kami ng project dito. If ever maglalaro kayo ng basketball, pwede huwag na lang masyadong maingay? Thanks."

3 months na ang nakalipas after ng first day of classes. Busy na super ang kuya niya dahil graduating ito kaya naiintindihan niya. Lagi silang may laro every Saturday sa bahay nila. Matic na 'yon. Walang palya. Saturday is ball day. 

🐱🐶

"Baek, ano bang ginagawa mo dito?" inis na tanong ni Jongdae sa pinsan niya na nasa labas pa lang ng kanilang bahay, rinig na ang boses nito.

"Pake mo ba ha! Puntahan ko si Kuya Junmyeon, bakit ba ha!" pataray na sagot naman ni Baek.

"Sus! Sabihin mo gusto mo lang makita si Chanyeol! Pasimple ka pa! Huwag mo ngang landiin tropa ko! Saka busy kami, maglalaro kami."

"Hilig mo talaga sa balls..." pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun pero sapat ang lakas nito para marinig ni Jongdae.

"Ano? Tangina nito! Hindi nga ako bading 'e!"

"Kalma sis! Hindi ko naman sinabing bading ka... Defensive! Baklang 'to!" at tuluyan ng umakyat si Baek ngunit tumigil sa gitna ng stairs upang sumigaw uli, "tawagin mo ko pag nandiyan na si bebe Chanyeol ko ah!"

🐱🐶

Nakalaro na sina Jongdae, Chanyeol, at Yixing. Nagsama pa sila ng iba na sila Kris, Jongin, at Sehun. Pero dahil tapos na ang laban at panalo ang kabilang grupo, umuwi na rin sila. 

Naiwan ngayon sa may 'tambayan' (sa labas ng bahay pero sa loob ng gate nila Jongdae) ang magbabarkada. Nagpapahinga sila nang may biglang nagdoorbell. Kahit pagod pa si Jongdae ay siya na ang nagbukas nito.

"Uhh? Hi?" bati ng maliit, maputi, pero cute na lalaki.

Nakatulala si Jongdae. Literal na nanigas siya sa pwesto niya (hindi iba ang nanigas!), hindi siya makagalaw. Hindi niya rin alam ang sasabihin. Nakabuka pa ang mga bibig niya. Para siyang nakakita ng anghel pero in a human form. Shit. Bakit parang kumakabog na rin yung dibdib niya. Hindi pwede ito! 

"Dae! Tabi diyan! Hoy! Naririnig mo ba ako? Para kang nakakita ng multo diyan! JONGDAE!!! ANO BA! GAGAWA PA KAMI NG PROJECT E!"

Tinulak na lang ni Junmyeon ang kapatid dahil tila ba wala itong naririnig. 

"Tara, Minseok! Pasok ka. Sorry sa kapatid ko ah! Natulala na. Nasobrahan ata sa basketball." sabay tawa ni Minseok sa sinabi ni Junmyeon at lalong nanginig at kinilabutan si Jongdae nang marinig niya ang tawa ng lalaki. Kakaiba. Ang sarap mapakinggan. Nakaka-akit... AY TEKA! STRAIGHT SIYA! BAWAL! BAWAL! BAWAL!

Nagtataka naman sina Yixing at Chanyeol sa inaasta ni Jongdae. Umalis na lang sila kasi baka pagod na nga ang kaibigan.

🐱🐶

Tapos na ang project ng dalawang graduating student. Gabi na. 8:21 P.M. to be exact. Inaya na nina Junmyeon at Baekhyun si Minseok na magdinner sa kanila. Sa sobrang daldal ni Baek, naging kaibigan na rin niya si Minseok. Naging close silang tatlo dahil sa iisang project. Biruin mo iyon. Pahirap pero napasarap.

Si Jongdae naman pumunta na sa kitchen nila at nakita uli ang lalaking cute. Ang lalaking nagpatulala sa kanya FOR THE FIRST TIME. Ang lalaking mapapaluhod siya anytime (kasi magdadasal siya kay Lord kung paano nagawa ang ganitong masterpiece... Ano iniisip mong luhuran diyan?)

"Dae, si Minseok pala."

"Friend namin ni Kuya Jun." sabay kindat ni Baek kay Dae na ikinainis naman ni Jongdae. Hindi niya alam bakit pero parang sumisikip dibdib niya. Dapat sila ang maging magkaibigan ni Minseok.

"Ah. Hello Kuya Minseok." hiyang pagbati niya.

"Hello Jongdae? Tama ba? Hehe. Sana maging kaibigan din kita." 

SHIT. NAGSMILE SI MINSEOK SA KANYA. TINATRAYDOR SIYA NG STRAIGHT NIYANG PAGKATAO. BAKIT KASI ANG CUTE MAGSMILE?! BAKIT ANG GANDA NG MGA MATA NIYA, KUTIS NIYA, TAPOS IYONG LIPS NIYA....

"STRAIGHT KA KIM JONGDAE!" pagsigaw at pagpapa-alala niya sa sarili na dapat ay iniisip lang niya pero nasabi niya nang malakas. 

"Ah. Sorry. Ayaw mo ba magkaroon ng kaibigan na hindi straight?"

TANGINA. AKALA NI CRUSH - ESTE NI MINSEOK - NA AYAW KO SA MGA BADING. UGH ANO BA GINAGAWA MO KIM JONGDAE!!!

"Huh? Uhh ahh... Hindi! Okay lang. Kuya Jun at pinsan ko ngang si Baek, hindi naman mga straight. Okay lang." tinapos niya ang kanyang sinasabi na may maliit na kabadong ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

🐱🐶

"Ikaw Kim Jongdae ha!!! Nakita kita last Saturday! Mga tingin mo kay Kuya Minseok parang kakainin mo na iyong ano niya... Ganon pala mga type mo." at tawa nang tawa si Baekhyun kasi finally nahanap at nalaman na niya ang makapagbabaluktot sa straight niyang pinsan.

"Huwag ka nga diyan! Nagulat lang ako kasi hindi ko siya kilala. Kahit 4th year na siya, ngayon ko lang siya napansin."

"Oo nga. Tahimik din kasi siya talaga pero mabait at funny at higit sa lahat cute! Kung hindi ko lang talaga type si Chanyeol, si Kuya Minseok na lang crush ko."

"HINDI PWEDE!"

"Bakit naman? Selos ka 'no? Yieeeee!!!"

"ASA KA!"

"Tignan na lang natin! For sure walang iyang straight straight mo once nagbottom ka na for kuya Min." nagsmirk si Baek.

Sumakay naman na si Junmyeon sa kotse para maihatid na sila sa school.

"Kuya, daan po muna tayo sa may *address*. Susunduin po natin friend ko. On the way naman po tayo." tumango naman ang driver nila at ngumiti si Junmyeon in return.

"Ang aga aga, ingay niyo na naman." sabi ni Junmyeon sa dalawang magpinsan na nagbabangayan pa rin sa kotse.

Nakarating na sila sa tapat ng bahay nila Minseok. Nagulat si Jongdae sa mga ganap at nakitang tao. 

ANO NA???? GOOD NA TALAGA ANG MORNING NIYA KASI ANG FRESH NI MINSEOK!!! MUKHA RING MABANGO! HINDI NA SIYA MAKAPAG-INTAY NA MAAMOY ITO AT I-HUG AT I-KISS??? AKALA KO BA STRAIGHT KA JONGDAE HUH

"Good morning Jun, Baek, at Dae." pagbati ni Minseok habang sumasakay siya sa kotse.

TINAWAG NIYA AKONG 'DAE'!!!!! SO HINDI NA AKO STRAIGHT GANON??? SHIT.

🐱🐶

Lunch time ulit at nag-aya ang mga kaibigan ni JD na maki-table na lang kina Baek, Jun, at Min. Syempre deep inside, gusto rin ni JD iyon kasi nga nandoon si Min. Pero syempre lowkey lang na gusto talaga niya. 

Pagdating nila sa table, nag-offer si Min na tumabi na lang si Jongdae sa kanya since tumabi si Yixing sa kuya niya at si Chanyeol naman sa pinsan niya. Buti na lang kay Minseok siya tumabi kasi WALANG HIYA MAGJOJOWA NA PALA YUNG APAT!!! Sinabihan lang siya ni Chanyeol ng 'Kasi bro ang hirap sabihin sa'yo e, puro ka straight ka' at wala siyang naisagot pa. 

"Ayaw mo ba sa mga bading, bakla, beki, o kung ano pa man na hindi straight?" tanong bigla ni Minseok sa kanya dahil sila lang ang walang kalandian as of the moment.

"Hindi no! Kuya at pinsan ko nga, tignan mo! Feel ko kasi straight ako. Kaya ganon."

"Tutulungan kita para malaman mo kung straight ka talaga o hindi." binulong ni Minseok sa right ear niya at TANGINA feel ni Jongdae may tatayo dahil sa sensation na naramdaman niya.

"Huh? Paano?" 

"Punta ka sa amin after class." pagkasabi na pagkasabi noon ni Minseok ay tumayo na siya, naglinis syempre, at lumabas na ng canteen. Si Jongdae naman ay nakatulala lang dahil hindi pa niya ata kayang ma-process ang mga nangyari. 

🐱🐶

Tinanong siya kung saan siya pupunta after ng klase pero ang tanging sagot lang ni Jongdae ay 'basta!'

Pinagbuksan siya ni Minseok at sobrang kabado na niya sa kung ano ang gagawin nila. First time niya ito. First time rin kaya ni Minseok ito. Shit. Pero okay lang kahit kunin ni Minseok ang virginity niya, sobrang worth it. 

"Kuya Min a-ano bang gagawin natin?"

"Tara sa kwarto ko." tapos kinuha ni Minseok ang kamay niya.

ITO NA BA 'YON??? PREPARED BA SIYA? MATATANGGAL NA ATA PUSO NIYA ANYTIME.

May chinecheck si Minseok sa laptop niya nang biglang tinawag siya nito.

"Dae, halika rito. Lumapit ka sa akin." lumapit naman si JD kasi marupok siya pero for Minseok only.

"Tignan mo itong mga ito. Kaibigan kong mga babae na super ganda at ito mga gays friends ko na super ganda at gwapo. Sino mas feel mo? Kanino ka mas attracted?" pinakita ni Minseok ang mga photos nito sa laptop kasama niya ang mga kaibigan niya na magaganda at gwapo naman talaga. Kailangan niyang pumili kung kanino siya pinaka-attracted.

"Ito." sabay turo sa photo ni Minseok na nasa dulo na.

"Ano ka ba! Hindi ako kasali!" pagtawa at may mahinang paghampas ni Minseok kay Jongdae.

"Pero sa iyo lang ako attracted..." pag-amin ni Jongdae. Hindi niya alam kung tama ginawa niya pero bahala na si batman.

Tahimik lang si Minseok at nakatingin kay Jongdae. Gulat ang makikita sa mukha nito at tila ba natulala sa sinabi ng nakababata.

Napatingin na rin si Jongdae kay Minseok at nalulunod na siya sa mga tingin nito. ANG MALA-PUSANG MGA MATA, MAPUPULANG LABI (NA ALAM NIYANG MALAMBOT DIN), NAPAKAGANDANG MUKHA. Hindi na ata kaya magpigil ni Jongdae kaya't sinunggaban niya na si Minseok. Hinalikan niya ito. Akala niya itutulak siya pero hindi. Tumugon ito sa mga halik AT TANGINA ANG SARAP HUMALIK NI MINSEOK KIM!!!! First time makipaghalikan ni Jongdae PERO SOBRANG WORTH IT MAG-INTAY KASI ISANG MINSEOK ANG UNANG KAHALIKAN. HEAVEN. ANG INIT. ANG SARAP SA FEELING. At nagMOMOL lang sila hanggang sa nagsawa na sila.

🐱🐶

Dahil mahilig mang-usisa si Baekhyun ay puro tanong na ito kay Jongdae.  
"So sino nagtop sa inyo?"  
"Malaki ba si Kuya Min?"  
"Nakuha mo na ba ang dakilang D?"  
At kung ano ano pang kalibugang tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Ano ba! Wala pang nangyayari sa amin, okay? Hanggang MOMOL pa lang!"

"Pota ka kasi e. Deny pa nang deny na bakla siya tapos makipag MOMOL rin pala kay Kuya Min. Baklang 'to! Pero kailan nga kayo mag-alam mo na?" 

"Gagawan ko ng paraan 'yan. Mamaya pupunta ako sa bahay nila e." sabay kindat ni Jongdae sa pinsan at pumasok sa banyo para maligo.


End file.
